On Dreaming
by Thiaf
Summary: Mutsunokami and his master discuss the nature of dreams. One such dream leads to intimate activities. Also, he learns about threesomes. PWP.


I always wanted them to bang in his front lines attire, rather than his internal affairs outfit. Changed up Mutsunokami's accent a bit.

* * *

 **On Dreaming**

Sen had both of her lovers in her bedroom. She rested against Mutsunokami as they sat on the tatami mat.

"Our princess smells nice," Ichigo, kneeling infront of her, held tresses of her hair and kissed the strands.

"What're these things?" Mutsunokami's defined arms were wrapped around her waist. He placed a hand on her clothed breasts and squeezed gently. His fingers circled around her nipples. "They feel nice and round, eh?"

Sen was still from pleasure. Being sandwiched between them barely gave her time to process a thought, let alone talk. How did they all manage to be together like this, anyway?

"Ah, what're you doin' coverin' these?" Mutsunokami reached into her robes and felt for a bra.

"What's the matter, Yoshiyuki-san?" Ichigo said.

"Look," Mutsunokami parted open Sen's white robe, exposing her chest. "Sen-chan's always coverin' these up."

"I-I have to," her face reddened. She raised a hand to cover her face, but Ichigo tugged down on her sleeve.

"Why?" Ichigo was genuinely curious.

"'Cause she's got to support them. They're too big," Mutsunokami fondled her breasts until she gasped from pleasure. She arched her back, pushing her mounds against his grasp. His constant touching left her tender, sensitive to the slightest contact. "But I'd be happy to hold them for you. Do you have to put anythin' on to carry your ass around?"

"Y-you speak nonsense," she knew that was a weak reply.

"I am?" Mutsunokami would show her how resourceful he was. He unhooked her bra and let it slip down her arms. Her nipples were squeezed between his fingers until they hardened. "See, I can keep your tits in place and I can still play with you. Can a bra do that?"

That was when Ichigo and Mutsunokami exchanged looks.

 _What are they planning?_ How long had they been collaborating to take her like this?

"Hey, Ichigo, do you want to play?" Mutsunokami grinned. He caressed the undersides of Sen's breasts.

"Princess?" Ichigo, also blushing, crawled closer to her. He had witnessed Mutsunokami's crass way of affection; the least Ichigo could do was be gentle with her.

Sen nodded. That was the only signal of approval she could give.

Ichigo leaned forward and left a trail of kisses down her collarbone and chest. Then, he started sucking one of her nubs. His tongue circled around the nipple and his hands joined Mutsunokami's, touching her breasts.

"Ichi-chan...," Sen pressed him closer to her chest. She trembled as they both had their way with her.

"There's more," Mutsunokami whispered into her ear. "Look at the shoji."

A large dark figure stood outside the room. He was tall, with a bulging chest and broad shoulders. He was already naked and fully erect. His member looked enormous, even when silhouetted.

"That's Tonbokiri," the glee rose in Mutsunokami's voice. He shook with excitement. He always wanted to make Sen's deepest desire a reality. She had done so much for everyone in the citadel. The least they could do was show how much they loved her. "I talked him into it. He's here to fuck you!"

She gasped. Tonbokiri was there? Did Mutsunokami have more men lined up to take their turn with her? How long would they go about fucking? Was this going to last for hours, days?

"Won't you invite him in, Princess?" Ichigo latched off her. Saliva glistened on her nipple.

"The key to this room is you got to suck one of us off. Right, Sen-chan?" Mutsunokami waved a finger.

 _Oh, gods_ , the thought of watching them give each other blowjobs was too much for her. Her face couldn't turn any redder.

"Sen-chan," Mutsunokami put a hand on her chin and turned her face to look at him. His amber eyes were serious. "Who should tell Tonbokiri about the new rule?"

His eyes twinkled, hoping that he would be chosen. Ichigo squeezed her thigh, indicating he was ready to go, for her sake. She was tempted to tell them both to go. She wouldn't mind watching the three of them together. Before she could give an answer, they heard a phone ring. Where was that coming from? It was definitely nearby, yet this room was devoid of any items.

"Where...?"

* * *

Sen finally woke up. Her phone was beeping. She was still, heart racing, absorbing where she really was, and realizing what had happened. She pulled her blankets over her head. She couldn't believe she dreamt something so perverse. A threesome with Mutsunokami and Ichigo was forbidden. Sen wouldn't survive the euphoria. Yesterday, Rinko had emailed Sen more porn. It was about that threesome with the huge oily men again. They were always trying out new positions. Right now, she had to answer the call and relieve herself later.

She stumbled to the phone. The screen listed the caller as Mutsunokami. Sen already flushed. Regardless, she answered it.

"Hey, we're still in the Jokyuu era," he said. "We're comin' back early."

"Were there many enemies? Injuries?"

"Not too many bad guys. Havin' Jirou and Taroutachi makes it easy. No one's hurt either."

"Then your team can return when ready," she squeezed her legs together, trying to alleviate the desire inside of her. The image of Mutsunokami fondling her was so vivid.

"We're packin' up our campin' stuff. Did you just wake up?"

"I did," Sen rubbed her eyes.

There was silence on both of their ends. He had to have some other reason for calling her at night, especially if no one was harmed.

"Do you ever see weird things in your sleep?"

Sen froze and broke out in a sweat. Did he somehow know about her wet dream? Did these tsukumogami experience nocturnal emissions?

Mutsunokami described seeing yams, with tiny limbs, dancing about the gardens. Maybe it meant that the vegetables were ready to be picked when he returned.

"...it is normal for dreams to be strange," Sen made a silent sigh of relief.

"Really? What're yours about?"

She bit her tongue. Maybe she shouldn't admit to seeing him in her dream; she knew where his curiosity would lead him. But she wanted her needs addressed. The thought of waiting for him to enter her bedroom tomorrow was too much for her.

"...your hands were on me a-and you were saying crass things...," she couldn't continue her description. She hoped he would sense her desires.

"Oh...," he was grinning centuries away, she knew it. He made a soft chuckle; he didn't want his team members to eavesdrop. Being out in the front lines had deprived him of contact from his lovers. Sen needed him right now, it seemed. "I'll get back soon. I'll see you in your room."

She waited for about twenty minutes. Mutsunokami could be heard rushing down towards her room.

Sen shook in anticipation. Her own wetness was sticking against her nightrobe. Mutsunokami was already at the shoji when she opened it. Sen ran into his embrace. He smelled like the outdoors with dirt, grass, and trees around him. But the sweat underneath told of battles fought and won.

"You sounded weird over the phone," Mutsunokami laughed lightly. He liked seeing her wanton because it meant they were going to fuck lots tonight.

"I have my reasons," she pressed her face against his ample chest. Thank the gods he was willing to be with her right now.

"Of course you do, Sen-chan," he lifted her up into his arms and walked them over to her futon. "Where do dreams come from, anyway?"

"Somewhere from our minds," Sen didn't know the whole science behind it.

"You don't have dreams or nightmares when you're a sword. When I started sleepin', I saw all sorts of things."

It was truly wonderful to know his mind could conjure pictures, scenarios, and people he never thought of. He even relived memories of travelling with Ryoma and listening in on hushed, private meetings. He thought he had lost those moments from his past. There were times when he woke up and thought, just for a moment, that the dream had actually happened. Mutsunokami still had many things to learn about his form. Humans were really limitless in their possibilities. He and the other swords were able to have these experiences because Sen gave them life. Did she know how indebted everyone was to her?

"Nightmares can be terrifying," she was set down on the futon.

"But it's not real," Mutsunokami shrugged. He unstrapped his weapons and armour. He settled on top of her and spread her legs apart. Seeing how wet she was, he knew she had already prepared herself. Did she want cock that badly, so quickly? Now he wanted to know the details of her dream. "Where'd I touch you?"

Sen put a hand on her covered bosom.

He opened up her nightrobe and pressed her breasts together.

"Oh...," Sen recalled the times Mutsunokami jerked himself over her chest or when he pushed his cock inbetween her breasts; after they finished, he'd tell her how beautiful she looked and then started licking up the aftermath. Tonight, though, she had to have him inside of her.

"I won't know what to do, unless you tell me," his tongue circled around one of her areolae. Her nipple started hardening.

"Y-you cannot reenact it," she gulped. She couldn't lie to him. "Ichigo is not here."

"Why would you need him?" Mutsunokami furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because...," Sen covered her face with her sleeve. She didn't ever expect to explain threesomes to him like this. "You and Ichigo were taking me at the same time."

Mutsunokami couldn't figure out how that was supposed to work. Didn't sex happen between two people? What sort of positions would three people be in? How could the third partner wait their turn while the other two coupled?

Sen sensed the confusion from him, even if she couldn't see it.

"You could have one person being pleasured on each of their orifices."

The picture formed in his head: he lie on the floor while Sen rode his cock and Yamanbagiri thrust his member into Mutsunokami's mouth. Gods, the orgasm he'd get out of it would be amazing. What was stopping them from making that scenario real? Why had she withheld that practice from him? Surely, if three people could be involved, than more partners could be added. She was probably hiding that fact too.

"Mu-chan?" Sen uncovered her face. He had been silent too long.

He was looking off to the distance, imagining something. Once he heard his name, he looked down at her and beamed. He hugged her and rubbed his face against her breasts.

"I like this three people thing. We should bring Ichigo here, or someone else," they could have a threesome tonight!

"N-not now," Sen shook her head. He would probably beg her for weeks. Ichigo wasn't even sexually or romantically interested in Mutsunokami. There wasn't any third partner they could find. Besides, it probably wouldn't work with how frozen in pleasure Sen would be in; she would be utterly unable to please her partners.

Mutsunokami pouted. He supposed a threesome couldn't occur at the moment, but it would happen. Sen deserved to be loved by at least two men simultaneously. For now, he was satisfied with having her to himself tonight.

"What did the two of us do to you?"

"My dream was short," she said. "You were both still clothed."

Mutsunokami would have to start off where the dream finished. He shifted downward and kissed her lower lips. His tongue grazed over her, tickling that soft, wet skin. He sucked and licked at her nub. His tongue pressed against her clitoris with different pressure and movements as she made encouraging noises. They hadn't seen each other in days; he had missed her warmth, her taste. Sen muttered how good it felt, that he should touch her here and there. There was so much of her wetness that he could lap up. The gasps she made now were the best greeting home. When her thighs squeezed his head, that was the sign she was near her climax. Mutsunokami sat up and loosened his pants. His erection was so big and hard already.

Sen felt the hunger grow in the pit of her stomach. She reached for the vial of lube under her pillow. She sat up and unscrewed the bottle.

She was face-to-face with his member as she poured liquid over it. Her other hand caught any droplets that fell off his shaft. Both of her hands pumped him up and down until his erection glistened. This cock was the thing she could suck for hours. She would deepthroat him, if she could. It was the source of so much of their pleasure and wonderment. What could she do without this member? She had to show her appreciation.

She leaned forward and took just the tip into her mouth. The salty taste was still there, despite being drenched in lube.

"Sen-chan," if all she wanted was to blow him, she might as well admit it.

They exchanged looks, her mouth still on his erection. With the way she looked now, Mutsunokami was tempted to encourage her to continue, to take him as far as she could.

"I could not help myself," Sen reclined back onto her bedding.

"You like this thing too much," he smiled as he started stroking himself. "It thinks you're hot too; can't help but spill stuff when you're around."

Mutsunokami guided his cock inbetween her legs and pushed it slowly inside of her. He slipped in smoothly, filling her up.

Sen gripped her futon and tried to steady her breathing as he made shallow thrusts. His toned muscles tensed only slightly. Despite his enthusiasm, he was being careful with her. She could see the concentration in his eyes, the tenderness. During other nights, she saw his eyes burning with lust and hunger. She was tempted to tell him to be fast and hard with her.

"Hey, Sen-chan," he went still. "Do you think about how Ichigo and I could've fucked you?"

"What?"

He withdrew his cock out of her. She was about to protest. What was he up to?

"What position would we have done it in? Would you have been on your back while we fucked? Or would you want this?"

He turned her over onto her side and lifted one of her legs up, with her heel resting on his shoulder. His hard chest pressed against the back of her calf. He wrapped a hand around his member and rubbed the tip between her fold. That hot hard member rubbed circles around her nub.

"Ah, Mu-chan!" she was stuck. Her other leg rested under him. They looked like an erotic print from centuries past. She tensed from pleasure as he continued his ministrations.

"I've never dreamed about this, but I wish I did," Mutsunokami said. They had taken each other in every conceivable position. Having more partners with them would double the limitless possibilities.

He set her leg down, giving them a break.

"You will have those dreams...eventually," she panted. "They are lacking compared to real life."

"When you put it like that," he turned her over onto her belly. He hiked the hem of her robe up to her waist. "Guess I got to like what I have."

Sen waited for that cock to enter her, but it didn't happen. She was bared to him, ready to be taken again and again, yet he didn't make a move.

"Mu-chan?" Sen turned her head towards him. His straight cock was just pressing against his bandaged abdomen.

"If you want it, you have to take it," his grin invited her to claim what was hers.

Was that supposed to be a challenge? She was the one who had initiated this. He was brought here to satisfy her needs. Their relationship started when she asked to be lovers. She reached from between her legs and guided him inside on her, mounting her. Mutsunokami sighed in gratitude. He was right where he belonged in that tight heat.

"Do not make me wait again," Sen hugged her pillow and rested her face against it.

"Right, right," he put his hand on her hips. If anything, he was trying to draw out the demanding, commanding side of her. She was the one who led them against their enemies, after all. "If you say so, Sen-chan."

He started thrusting in and out of her. He was slow at first, finding her sweet spots, but he eventually quickened his pace. His nails digging into her thighs as his own pleasure grew inside him. Sen cried out as he plunged inside of her. This was what she wanted after all his fucking teasing. She had desired nothing more than hard sex and a fast outcome; he'd do anything to get her off when her own mind was putting perverse ideas into her.

Her body was already tightening around his cock, pulling him in, but he couldn't be stopped. He would push as far as he wanted, anything to please her.

Then, it finally happened. Her orgasm burst from within her, shaking every part of her with ecstasy. Feeling her climax finally undid Mutsunokami. He pushed as deep as he could as his seed spilled within her. He shook and leaned against her as he came. She could feel every part of him tense behind her, the warmth of his come filling her.

She couldn't remember how long they were connected to each other. Being under Mutsunokami like this, panting from pleasure, was too good to be true. What had she ever done to deserve him as her lover?

Mutsunokami was the first to shift. He slipped his member out of her. His dripping cock left a trail of fluids running down her thigh, the futon.

"Did I ever tell you, you're the best when you're horny?" he lie on his back, panting.

Sen rested on her side, facing Mutsunokami. She sighed in relaxation. Her hand was pressed against her belly, still feeling her body pulsing after sex. The come between her legs was sticky and glistened on her skin.

"I meant it, Sen-chan," he scratched his chest. "We should get another man in here. Do you want Ichigo or...?"

"It would be complicated..."

"But you know how to do it!" why was she denying herself so much potential fun?

"We can discuss it later," Sen left a light kiss on his cheek. In the darkness, she could still see the sweat on his forehead, the deep red of his clothing. His unruly hair needed to be combed by her, before he left.

Sen parted to wash herself elsewhere. Mutsunokami crossed his arms while she was away. He was going to find a third, fourth, and even fifth partner for them eventually. He just didn't know where to start. He once tried talking to Ichigo about sex. It was an awkward, regrettable moment for the both of them.

 **OMAKE**

Ichigo knocked on the shoji of Sen's study.

"Come in," she said.

"We made these for you this morning," Ichigo stepped in with a plate of cookies.

"That is very kind of you all," Sen shifted away from her desk. They ate the cookies together. It was sweet and not as dry as she had expected.

"Tonbokiri-san added honey to experiment with the taste."

Sen stopped chewing when she heard that name. There was no looming figure by the shoji. A nude Tonbokiri was so close to entering her room in her dream. Tonbokiri, even flaccid, was well-endowed, according to what Mutsunokami saw in the bathing rooms.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo noticed that her face was reddening. He should've brought drinks for them.

"Everything is fine, Ichi-chan," Sen waved her hand. "Thank you for bringing these treats."

* * *

Spoilers: Any threesome/foursome involving Mutsunokami, Ichigo, Sen, and Tonbokiri will never happen. Perhaps Mutsunokami will find a third person for a threesome, eventually.

Tonbokiri, to Sen, is the most gorgeous man she's ever seen in her life. He is so big, strong, and gentle. He would sleep with her, if she just asked. She'll never have the courage to do so.

One day, I will explain why Ichigo calls her 'princess'.

Ukiyo-e refers to the Japanese woodblock prints. Some of it included erotica, which had enlarged genitalia. This was Sen's earliest introduction to porn.


End file.
